


An Enchanting Evening

by TerraTenshi



Series: Trick or Treat - Halloween 2015 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costumes, M/M, Treat, Veela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville/Draco treat for the prompt "someone enchants another character(s)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Enchanting Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chrissy_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/gifts).



“You do realize this makes us no better than Umbridge.”

Ron huffed an annoyed sigh. “It’s just a party!”

“It’s racist! Or speciest at least! How do you think Professor Lupin would feel seeing students dressed up as werewolves?”

Harry smiled a little, “He’d probably tell them they got it wrong.”

“Harry!”

Harry grinned at her. “It’s nice to imagine anyway.” He popped the fake fangs over his teeth, stretching his jaw as he adjusted to his new bite. Hermione grumbled but didn’t protest again, probably because she realized she was going to be the last one ready at this rate. 

Once Hermione had cast the last charm to make the misty Will-o-wisp tendrils float about her (apparently she didn’t have any issues with dressing as something that wasn’t sapient) they went down to the great hall together. Already a crowd had gathered, mostly of 7th and second 7th years. All dressed in a variety of costumes augmented with clever spell work. 

Ginny caught sight of them and waved from over near the punch bowl, motioning them to join her. Harry returned the wave tentatively but didn’t move in her direction. Instead he, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the grouping where most of the other second 7th years were practically piled on top of each other. It seemed the now famous “Battle of Hogwarts” (or as some called it “The Great Battle”) had an influence that no one had expected at first.

Looking back, Harry could admit that the various life threatening perils was probably partly the reason the so called “Golden Trio” had managed to survive without killing each other. Bonding through mortal terror could be very effective given the right circumstances. He still hadn’t expected it to affect the entire Hogwarts class in his year though.

Nevertheless, it seemed as though everyone who’d returned, whether they’d fought in the light or worked from the shadows, was stuck in a perpetual state of waiting for the other shoe to drop. As such they’d all developed a strange habit of essentially living in each others pockets. Which still didn’t seem like a reasonable explanation for the fact that Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood were sharing a chair while dressed as veela but it was the only one he had.

Ron grumbled. “Of course Malfoy would dress as something supposedly irresistible.”

Harry sighed. “Ron.” He wasn’t exactly Malfoy’s biggest fan either but Ron seemed determined to dislike the other for even the pettiest of reasons.

Hermione took Ron’s arm firmly. “Let’s say hello to Luna and then you can spend the rest of the night avoiding them.”

Harry nodded, sticking close to Ron’s other side. As they approached Harry felt a vague tug toward the blonde’s. It wasn’t as strong as the charm of a real veela but he didn’t doubt that was what it had been intended to mimic. 

“Hi, Luna.” Harry said.

The girl smiled up at him dreamily. “Happy Halloween, Harry.”

Hermione exchanged brief pleasantries with Luna and Draco as well. Ron remained silent. Harry wondered if he was snubbing Luna just because she was friends with Draco.

Ron took a sudden step forward, crowding the two in their chair... and was stopped by Neville Longbottom’s hands grasping his shoulders firmly.

“Easy there, Ron.” Neville said cheerfully, pulling him back from the chair.

Hermione looked worried. “Ron? What’s wrong?”

“It looks like the enchantment is affecting him more strongly. He’ll be fine.”

“The enchantment Luna is using?”

“And Draco. It’s supposed to mimic a milder form of veela glamour.”

Harry nodded, he’d felt that pull earlier. “Fleur accidentally whammied Ron during the TriWizard tournament.”

Neville nodded thoughtfully. “Some people are probably just naturally more susceptible. I’d just keep him away from them.”

“What about you?” Hermione asked.

“What about me?”

“You’ve been hovering around them. Are you sure you aren’t affected as well?”

Neville smiled. “I’m fine, Hermione.” 

Hermione didn’t look convinced.

“Really. I’m already enchanted even without a spell.” With that Neville headed back to Luna and Draco. Harry watch him approach their chair, leaning over to exchange quiet words. He also saw the way Neville turned his head to brush a light kiss across Draco Malfoy’s cheek.


End file.
